Fun with the ghost and the guy
by raven.kid24
Summary: Story featuring Gansey , Blue , Ronan and Adam. (Also some kids who are playing dumb pranks.) And also a book is mentioned. You can puzzle over the title or not.


Fun with the ghost and the guy

or how some dumb jokes turned into a story…

He closed the book and put it on a table next to his seat. Gansey looked up from his journal and asked: "Have you finished the book already?" And when Noah did not answer his question he shifted forward. "Are you crying?" "What? Why? No , never what are thinking? I do not cry just because this book was so emotional and heart breaking!" "So you are crying." "Well stupid , this book teaches you several things about life!" Noah said. He grabbed after the book and showed Gansey one page. "There stands a sentence which is so true I almost stop breathing for a minute." " But you're a ghost there is no need for you to breath." " Well that doesn't matter right now. Just listen or I'll teach you how mad a ghost gets when he doesn't get the attention he deserves." Gansey nodded.

" Okay here comes the sentence be ready! `We only accept the love we think we deserve`." Noah glanced at Gansey who was really impressed by it. " Man that's quite philosophical. And so true! I have to phone Blue. She has to come and listen to it, too!" Without wasting more time he stood up and went to his room. But before he could enter it Noah appeared with his phone. "Holy shit that's creepy Noah and you know it. Perhaps you could play a role in the Christmas carol and teach old man to be nice again." Gansey said while he tipped Blue's number. "I tried but they said I was not as realistic as the other actors. I couldn't play a real ghost." " How sad for you." "Yeah man my meaning of life is gone. Maybe I should search Ronan he could throw me of the window again". " Apropos Ronan do you know where he is?" Gansey asked. " No but I think I go and find him. It would be a waste to celebrate Christmas without him. "Yes when we have a ghost we need a grumpy old man too." Gansey added but then he had to stop the conversation to talk with Blue. "Hey Jane how are you? Everything's fine? That's good. The reason why I am calling you? Nothing is going on just random stuff. Do you want to come over? I know that's Christmas Eve tonight. Oh you want to celebrate with us? What's with your family? Yes of course. No I can pick you up. I have to catch Adam at work. So it's fine. Okay then I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Bye!" He put his phone in his jacket and grabbed his keys. "Noah we have to be taxi drivers today!" "Oh how fun. Can I drive?" Noah asked while running after him. Gansey gave him the evil eye and Noah shrugged. "How's the grumpy man now?" "Just get into the car." Gansey said and started the engine. "Aye ,aye captain!"

It took five minutes to be at Blue's. The girl herself opened the door when they knocked. "Is there anyone who needs a taxi drive?" Gansey joked. And Noah laughed amused. "Have you two eaten a clown to breakfast or what happened?" Blue asked. "No we're just happy to see you again!" "Last time was yesterday. But anyway I need to get out of here. So many relatives are here I think I lose my mind. It could happen any minute." " What could happen any minute?" A tiny girl asked who had just appeared seconds before. Without waiting for an answer she asked:" Are these two your boyfriends. Or just one? I thought Coke Shirt was your boyfriend. But neither he or he look like him. Where's the snake? Is this the boy with the cool car? I mean the Camaro not the BMW. But I have to say that both cars a pretty nice. Can Coke shirt and Snake come to celebrate Christmas with us? Is Coke shirt sad that you broke up with him? I hope he isn't sad. Maybe he could get another girlfriend. The snake has good chances to get Orla. But I think he doesn't like her the same way she does. His name is Ronan isn't it? And coke shirt is Adam. Then there's Gansey and Noah. Am I right? I hope you don't want to leave Blue. Your boyfriends can stay if they want. Mum would never mind. Please can they stay here?" Blue sighed. " See?" Then she turned around and said to her. "I'm sorry little one. They can't stay maybe next time. Right now we have to go to pick up Adam." " Can I come with you?" " No" The girl was a little bit angry but she did not try to sneak out and get into the car. She stood in the door frame and waved her tiny hand when they drove away.

"What a nice girl." Gansey said his face glowed red. " That was Anna usually she's really shy but I think you two are to dorky to scare her off." Blue suspected. " Hey we are not dorky or funny. We're serious as hell!" Noah defended them

"Says the boy who reads a book and cries aftermaths." "How do you know?" "Remember my mum's a psychic. And I also know that you're always crying after finishing a book. Was it good?" " Hell yeah it was. We only accept the love we think we deserve." " That's from the book? That's a pretty good statement."

They kept silent for a while. Snowflakes were falling from the sky and on the road. "It is really silly that Adam has to work at Christmas." Noah said and played with a snow globe. "I know but we can't do anything against it. Many people must work at Christmas. " Gansey looked at the street. _Don't think that Blue's hand is only a few centimetres far. Its fine you don't need to hold her hand. She is not your girlfriend._ In the back seat Noah sighed. This theatre between Gansey and Blue was driving him insane. He knew that Gansey loved Blue and either did she. But he also knew that Gansey did not want to lose Adam which would never happen. As far as Noah was informed the boy was pretty happy with being single. Or at least nothing led to think otherwise. Maybe he should tell them that. Gansey cleared his throat. "Can you phone Ronan please Noah? He should get the turkey." " Oh a real Christmas dinner. Not pizza as usual?" Blue joked. " We're a proofs at celebrating Christmas. We have a tree and the Christmas spirit literally. What do you want more?" "Thanks man to make me feel less human." Noah said and took the phone out of Blue's hand. He tried to phone Ronan which was hopeless as usual.

"He doesn't answering the phone." "What a surprise." Blue said and starred out of the window. "Maybe he's at Adam's. They're spending more and more time together." Gansey looked upset. "I hope they don't fight on Christmas." "That's your worry? That they could fight. Perhaps they're doing other things." Blue smirked. Noah and Gansey were slightly confused. "Other things? What do you mean by other things?" Gansey wanted to know. "They wouldn't kill each other today would they?" "Well I am not the only one who suspects something." "Okay…, let's just say that we drive to Adam's to look after them although Adam told me that he has to work today." "That was a lie maybe." "You're a lie!" "Someone is angry about being an outsider isn't he?" "I am not. I definitely know everything." Gansey said and drove faster.

,,So here we are. And no one's here." They were standing in front of Adam's apartment. Blue glanced at Gansey. "Really ,old boy? You didn't even knock on the door." "Fine I'll knock." He was about to raise his hand to do what he was told but suddenly the door was opened quickly. "Ahh a Ghost!" Noah shouted and Gansey got shocked as hell. Even Blue was a little bit feared. In the doorframe stood a creature which looked like a human but was covered over and over with a crazy substance. "Calm down guys!" the creature said. "Ahh this thing has eaten Adam and uses his voice to betray us!" Noah suggested and hid behind Gansey. "Eat him he's always eating pizza. More fat for you!" "Hey?!" "You have to permit that I tell him the truth. And I also don't want to die twice." "It's me idiots!" The creature whipped some of the white substance from his face. "Adam you're alive. Then we don't have to sacrifice Gansey." Noah said just in the moment when Blue poured a glass of water over Adam. He screamed. "That's cold!" "That's your own fault. How did you get covered in flour? Did a bakery explode?" "No it was a silly prank by one of the kids. I was standing next to a bakery. And some dump kids pour a sack of flour out of a window above the store. They screamed: Happy X-Mas here's some personal snow for you." "They would be dead if it had been Ronan not you. Speaking of the devil do you know where he is?" Noah asked while grinning like an idiot. Despite the flour everyone could see how Adam's face turned red. "Nn-no Should I?" "Maybe…however we have to search him. Do you want to come with after your cleaning." "Sure." Gansey nodded gladly. "We'll be waiting in the car." While walking to the Camaro the snowflake failed heavier. It was impossible to see three metres far away.

When they entered Monmouth Manufacturing it was almost seven o' clock and Ronan was still lost. "What are our options?" Gansey asked as they sat down on the couch. "Kill the little bastard when he's back." "Great idea Jane but maybe we can add some anti-violent options before we're getting in jail for murder." Blue shrugged and reached for Noah's book. She started reading and let the others find a solution.

"We should check the church."

"I've checked it before we went to Monmouth."

"Maybe we could call Declan?"

"No he's too upset with his new born son to deal with Ronan's disappearing. And he would also kill Ronan."

"He could be in Cabeswater visiting his mother."

"No he …wait a moment. He visited his mother this morning and then he called Matthew who is visiting his new nephew in Washington right now. Then he came home and ...okay I don't have any idea where he could be. That's completely strange." Gansey shake his head and gesticulated with his hands. "For the love of God where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Not right now Ronan I'm getting mad over the fact that we lost you again."

"Ah Gansey." "What?" He turned around. There stood Ronan with several bags and grinned at him. "Miss me?" "Okay Jane we kill him." Before Gansey could do something he might regret later Chainsaw flew over to Ronan and sat on his shoulder. "Man sometimes you remains me at Maleficent. You know the Disney Version. That's really scary." Noah said. "Okay but then you're the green fairy and Blue's the blue one and Gansey the green." Blue stood up. "Hah really funny. Can we get to the part later again. I'm hungry." "And grumpy." "What did you say Noah?" "Nothing I swear."

After making dinner which was difficult because the kitchen was not really existent they sat on the couch again eating and watching a film. Okay just Gansey was really watching. Blue and Noah commented the film the whole time and Ronan was distracted by Chainsaw while Adam laughed about the others' comments. It was all casual. Okay until the three of them got asleep. Okay Blue and Noah were not sleeping. These little bastards. But to be fair Noah did not need to sleep. And he was curious what that was with Ronan and Adam. Several things led to his suspicion. Just one proof and he could be sure. Just one tiny proof. And finally it happened. Adam crawled towards Ronan who wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled happily. But suddenly Gansey got awake and the two broke apart immediately. He stood up half asleep glanced at them. "Oh come on. Just get the party started. I'm not that clueless as you think I am. Okay maybe I am anyway I am going to bed. Noah and Blue stop stalking them. And Blue you owe me five dollars. I was so right. Yeah I'm really good at this. I could be a fake psychic like the guy in psych. I should get a motorcycle and a pineapple. Or I am Patrick Jane. Yeah great. I even have his hair…." He fell on his bed and off he went.


End file.
